Second Chances Second Choices
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic. Yugi/Anzu/Yami pairing. Trouble of all kinds for our favorite yu-gi-oh characters. How will Anzu, Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba deal with a new kind of magic?
1. A walk through the park

Pyra  
  
December 4, 2001  
  
Warnings: Well, there is some romance. ^__^; The rating is PG (for now). Sadly, I am basing this fanfiction on my view of Yu-gi-oh. I don't own them, nor am I the creator. And that is about it.  
  
Second Chances  
  
"Thank you for walking with me to the park Anzu." Yugi said as he blushed slightly. He loved Anzu for as long as he could remember, but he always been to shy to tell her. Even with his alter ego, he didn't have enough courage to tell her how he felt. As he had grown older he had found a way to talk with Yuugi. Both of them agreed that they loved Anzu, but how did she feel about them? And on a day like this it almost felt like he was on a date with Anzu. "Yugi? Yugi!" The sound of Anzu's voice brought him back from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry Anzu." Yugi looked at Anzu, glad that he grown a few inches. Now he could look her in eye, instead of having to look up. Before he could find out what Anzu wanted a familiar set of voices interrupted them.  
  
"Well Yugi, are you ready for me to defeat you?" boasted Seto Kaiba. His younger brother Mokuba quickly followed behind him. Yugi sighed and prepared to switch alter egos. Yuugi silently told him that he was going to give Seto a strict punishment for ruining this private moment with Anzu.  
  
"I'm always ready to defeat you Kaiba." The deepened voice of Yuugi said. Quickly grabbing his deck of cards, Yuugi and Kaiba faces off at one of the park tables. Yuugi and Seto both missed the look of sadness crossing the faces of Anzu, and Mokuba.  
  
"Don't you two care about anything besides games?!" Yuugi and Seto didn't look over at Mokuba. "Of course not!"  
  
Anzu looked shocked, then hurt. Just a minute ago she had been asking herself this very question. She had planned to tell Yugi that she loved him, and Yuugi, but he seemed distracted. Plus, Kaiba had decided to mess things up even more! Slowly turning around Anzu left the area quietly, not wanting to disturb Yuugi as he dueled with Kaiba. All she wanted to do was go cry alone. Why should she stay if all Yûgi cared about was games. She knew that he cared about his friends, but that was all she would be, a friend! To the left of her, Mokuba was also leaving Kaiba and Yuugi to go elsewhere, so he could think. Kaiba and Yuugi didn't even notice the disappearance of Mokuba, and Anzu.  
  
"Those two! I want them for my collection. Fetch them for me. Now!" A servant dressed in a jester outfit nods, and vanishes into the shadows. "Finally I will have the best game masters to go with my games."  
  
"Hello Seto Kaiba, Yuugi. I am the Jester, and my master wishes to have you." Yuugi spared at the strangely dressed idiot a glance. Who was this fool? Couldn't he see that he was dueling with Kaiba? Now matter, he could take of him. Before he could reply with a smart comment, a checker colored mist surrounded him. His last thoughts before he blacked out was, is Anzu safe? Kaiba was thinking along the same lines, only for Mokuba. ...TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Duck! It's a pie!

Warnings: Same as before ^__^;  
  
  
  
Second Chances: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"What was that?! Yuugi? Yuugi!!" At the sudden appearance of multicolored smoke, Anzu quickly started to run towards the park benches. She knew that the smoke wasn't from the DM game. Which meant something wasn't right. Yuugi might be danger. Yuugi was good at games, but not even he could defeat Kaiba that fast! So the smoke couldn't be from his millennium puzzle. "NO! Yuugi where are you!" As she looked franticly around for Yûgi or Kaiba, all she could see were scattered DM cards around a table at the park. Yuugi never went anywhere without his cards, and he would never leave them in a condition like that! He has to be some where near.Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bakura. "What's going on here? My millennium ring started to glow, and tug in this direction." Bakura slowly looked at the chaotic scene before him. He looked at Anzu, then Mokuba and wondered which one might have an answer. "Oh my! What happened here? If I'm not mistaken, that Yugi's DM deck, but no Yugi. Or Yuugi for that matter." "Seto isn't here either. Which means someone, or thing took him. When I catch up with whoever, or whatever it is I'm going to teach them a lesson for hurting my brother!" Mokuba glared at the table. There had to be some clue as to what happened to his brother. He just had to look hard enough. People just don't vanish into thin air! "And worse yet, I'm stuck with you two!" "Well, whoever it is certainly likes cream pies. The cards and the table reek of cream pie. And there isn't any cream pie here. Odd." Bakura stated calmly as he helped Anzu pick up Yugis and Kaibas deck.  
  
"Very well done Jester! I am pleased at your work. Put them in the special display case. And don't damage them. Damaged property is worth less." The master slowly turned toward the balcony that looks out over his game boards. A smirk slowly grew across his face. Soon, so very soon the fun would begin. Now, to get the pawns.for where is the joy in a game without pieces? "Also, give The Special to the people Kaiba and Yuugi were with." "Yes! I mean, as you wish Master." Jester laughed gleefully as he went to do his next assignment.  
  
Anzu, Mokuba, and Bakura didn't even notice until it was to late. Jester appeared behind them silently. This had to be the funniest part of the job he thought. SPLAT! Anzu, Mokuba, and Bakura all agreed with this statement, and voiced their opinion on the matter. "ACK!" "Who are you? That wasn't very funny!" Anzu promptly told Jester. She gave him her deluxe death glare, which was usually reserved for Joey. Who was this yahoo? She had to worry about finding Yûgi! This was not the time to be clowning around. "You may call me Jester. Well, if that wasn't funny then." Jester pulled out a banana cream pie, and shoved it in Anzu's face. "That is! Hahahahaha!" Jester with the fluid ease of practice dodged Anzu's and Mokuba's murder attempts. "I have just given you the major clue as to where your friends are. You should be thanking me. Or at least laughing at my jokes." Before the Jester could complete his sentence Anzu punched him in the eye. "Ouch! Now that isn't funny. I shall remember this." After that, he suddenly vanished into thin air. Mokuba however ignored Jester and Anzu as he searched for the clue. After going over the mess that covered him, he finally managed to find it. Mokuba grumbled as he pulled a sticky, gooey letter from his hair. After looking it over a couple of times with Anzu and Bakura hovering over his shoulder. "I don't know what it says, the cream has blurred the letters together. I recognize the logo on the letter though. That's the logo for GameMaster Inc."  
  
...TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Anzu asks for help

Notes 'n Stuff- Hi! This chapter is dedicated to the person who actually e- mailed me. You know who are. Keep in mind, the more feedback I get the motivation I have to write. Warnings- Same warnings as before. Also, I don't own any Yu-gi-oh characters. They belong to the big companies who translate anime for America. However, I do *own* Jester, and the Master. Don't steal them! If you do, I'll send my evil twisted muses after you!  
  
  
  
Second Chances: Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Some one was going to pay for this humiliation, and pay for it dearly Yuugi vowed silently. He had awoken with a nasty headache in the strangest prison. Surrounding him was a large glass dome about 10 feet in diameter, and 8 feet high at the highest point. An ornate bed decorated with cravings sat in the center of the dome. Black satin pillows and blankets adorned the bed. Off the left of him stood a simple game table, which contrasted sharply with the bed. Two royal blue plush chairs were placed to either side of the table.  
  
Several domes in several neat rows filled an enormous room. Kaiba was awaking in the dome down from his. A variety of unusual objects were placed in the domes. The majority of them were filled with games. The rest seemed to be empty. Well, Kaiba can't be the cause of this Yuugi realized. Kaiba was also trapped with him, only in a different dome. Suddenly Yuugi realized something disturbing. He didn't have the DM deck his grandfather gave to him! " Hey! Yuugi do you have any idea where we are?" Kaiba's voice brought him out of his troubling thoughts. "No, I don't. Are you missing your DM cards? Mine are missing." Kaiba's shocked, then outraged look gave him his answer. Kaiba didn't have his deck either. "Who ever it is, is going to pay dearly! No one messes with Seto Kaiba and-" Kaiba didn't get a chance to finish as he was interrupted suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I've heard of GameMaster Inc." Bakura exclaimed. "They produce a variety of games. Weren't they the ones who designed, and build Pegasus's DM Island?" "Yes, they did build that accursed island. They are also the only who are any competition for my brother's company." Mokuba replied. He quickly started to organize his brother's deck. Seto would want it back. "Ok, ok. So that.that.clown was the one who kidnapped Yuugi?" Anzu asked, in a soft and deadly voice. She was beyond furious! Her perfect day had turned into the worst day ever. First Kaiba had interrupted her time with Yûgi, then she had found out that Yuugi loved games more then anything else, she had been pied with a banana cream pie, and finally Yuugi was kidnapped! "I believe so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my brother." Mokuba declared as he started to walk away. If Peter J. Masters, the owner of GameMasters Inc, had kidnapped his brother, then his brother was in deep trouble! "Wait Mokuba! I'm coming with you!" Anzu yelled as she dashed after Mokuba. If Mokuba could locate his brother, Yûgi couldn't be far. She had to save him. Besides, Yuugi couldn't save himself the usual way; he needed his DM deck to duel out of trouble. "What?! No way! I don't need your help. I can rescue my brother myself." Mokuba yelled at Anzu. He didn't any silly girl following him. Even if she had helped save his life on that island. He stopped suddenly as Anzu grabbed his arm. "Mokuba, please! Where Seto is, so is Yuugi. I need to find him." Anzu turned Mokuba around so that they were facing each other. He had grown taller over the years, and his hair still had that messy look to it. "Fine! You can come with me. Just don't get in my way." He yanked his arm out of her grasp, and continued walking forward. Why did he agree to let her come with him? That wasn't what he had intended. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. He quickly pulled out his cell phone to make arrangements. "Oh thank you! I promise I won't be a problem." Anzu smiled. She knew that Mokuba was a decent guy, under that tough man attitude. "I'm coming as well." Bakura said softly. His other half was insisting that he go with them. This might be the perfect chance to get Yugi's millennium puzzle, his darker self whispered. No, he silently replied told himself. I'm doing this to help my friends. With a deep sigh, Mokuba nodded his head in agreement. As scary as Bakura could be at times, he was a very good DM duelist. He had a feeling that they would need all the help they could get. Pausing, he wondered when he had started to think that Yugi and his friends were more then annoyances.  
  
"I'm going to use my brother's computer database to research GameMasters Inc. It will take me a while to find the information we need. Go home, get some rest, and meet me here tomorrow at 10:00 o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" Mokuba said as he glared at Anzu, then Bakura before he started to walk home. "Oh yeah! Don't forget to bring your DM deck with you! We may need them." He yelled over his shoulder as he turned around the corner. Anzu and Bakura both looked at each and nodded in agreement before they headed home. Each was deep in thought, and didn't notice the grinning Jester floating above.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to my collection both of you!" A cheerful voice shouted out. Yuugi and Seto both turned around in surprise. Standing behind them was a jolly young man in his twenties. Sandy brown hair messily fell over his twinkling blue eyes. A generous grin graced his face as he strolled towards them. "Sorry for the way you were brought here. My name is Peter J. Masters, and I am the owner of GameMasters Inc." He stopped a few feet away from their domes. Waving his hand grandly, he continued. "And this is my collection of Games. Every single game and type of game known to man is here, safely preserved. Sadly, after gathering all these games I realized that my collection was not complete. I needed the greatest game masters to go with my games! Which is why you two are here. You complete my collection." "You sick twisted madman! Peter this is impossible! You can't just collect people, much less Seto Kaiba! I won't let you get away with this! I'll destroy you and your company!" Kaiba screamed as he launched himself at Peter. Seto however couldn't get past the not so fragile dome. "You can't keep me here Peter." Yuugi smirked at him, as his millennium glowed brightly. He knew Peter couldn't resist the magic of his puzzle. "Ah! But I can keep you! I knew that you were the owner of a millennium idem, and so I planned accordingly. After much research I found that there was a pendant that could block the magic of the millennium items." Smirking he held up what appeared to be a black glass scarab set in gold. It twirled slowly from a thin gold chain, glittering in the light. "From this I created your domes. Your magic can't get past this dome I created." Leaning over he tapped his knuckles against the dome, and laughed softly at their shocked expressions. "There are several types of magic Yuugi. I just found one stronger then your millennium item. Your dome will not allow you to need anything. It's magic preserves you perfectly. You need not eat, drink, or sleep. All that you need is to play games, which will be supplied." Slowly he turned and started leave the collection room. However, he paused at the door and snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. Since the joyous completion of my collection, I decided to invite some entertainment over. Jester! Bring forth the Viewing Globe, and tell them about the wonderful entertainment." Laughing he left the room, leaving two very puzzled, and angry duelists.  
  
To be continued...  
  
End notes- I would love it if I got some feedback! Starving artists can't work you know, and online writers live off feedback. Tell me what you think of the story. Please. 


	4. Prepartions

Authors notes: Hiya again! Thank you everyone for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more I write, and the faster. School permitting of course. I'm going to start posting Sorcerer stabber orphen fanfics soon, so if you enjoy SSO as much as I do.you're in for a treat!  
  
Warnings: Ditto as previous chapter. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. But I do own Jester, and Peter.don't use them please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Did you find out where Kaiba and Yugi are being kept Mokuba?" Bakura asked. He had been worried about his friends, and even more worried what his evil counter-part would do. So he decided to call Mokuba early the next day as soon as he had woken up to find out if Kaiba and Yugi had been found yet. He needed to be ready for anything, and knowing where he was headed would be first step.  
  
"Yeah I did. My brother and Yugi are being held just off the Japan's farthest most islands to the south. Mr. Masters owns that island, and that is where his central building is located. It'll take us about 5 hours to get there by helicopter. I'll meet you and Anzu at the park. Don't be late." As Bakura picked up his deck, and headed towards the park he was surprised to hear his Yami speak to him. //Bakura be on your toes. Powerful forces converge at that point. Forces that don't have anything to do with the millennium items.//  
  
  
  
Anzu slowly looked over her DM deck. She couldn't get any sleep the night before. Every time she would close her eyes, she would start to toss and turn. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I have a normal life? Her cards were slightly worn at the edges, but other than that in perfect condition. The last time she had used them was when she had dueled with Mai. Was it really that long ago? When I was younger I used to play DM all the time. With Yugi.Tears started to pour down her face. Even if Yûgi didn't love her back she would always love him. How did I ever fall in love with them in the first place? At first it was just Yugi. He was always there for me. No matter what I needed, he tried his hardest to give it to me. When Yami appeared I almost forgot Yugi. Yami was the knight in shining armor every girl dreams of. Yet, as time passed I realized that I loved both of them. Yugi's gentle, quiet strength, and Yami's bravery were something I had started to take for granted. At times it seemed that both of them might love me...but after yesterday...I'm not sure anymore.  
  
Anzu waited by Bakura outside of the park. A chilling wind wailed across the empty street. Both of them stood there in silence waiting for Mokuba. Suddenly a loud chopping noise filled the air. Looking up in surprise they saw that a helicopter was quickly descending near them. Anzu raised her hand to sheild her eyes from the fierce wind from the helicopter blades. Mokuba stuck his head out of the window. "Stop staring and get on! We need to hurry!" Nodding her head in agreement Anzu ran towards the helicopter. "Wow. Where did you get a helicopter Mokuba?" Anzu asked in amazement once she got into the helicopter. "My brother owns an entire fleet of them." Mokuba proudly stated. "Let's stop chattering, and start discussing a plan you two." Both of them nodded their heads at Bakura. 


	5. Where are we again?

Authors Notes: Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy. I need to write for this story, and my other "big" fanfiction, Ties of Family Ties of Love. (I have a total of 8 reviews for this one and 10 for TFTL. I'm so happy ^^). Plus, I need to write the sequel to Choices. I'm going to try to get that done this weekend. No promises though.  
  
Warnings: Same old, same old.  
  
  
  
Floating about four feet in the air was a crystal sphere. Unmarked in anyway the sphere glowed faintly from within, a pulsing shade of royal blue. Humming gently as if it were a contented kitten the sphere followed Jester.  
  
"This is the Viewing Globe. Master created it with his magic so he could watch his games." Smiling like a five-year old that was boasting about his father, Jester pointed to the floating sphere. "Master's favorite hobbies are games, and watching people. So, he created a game that involves both." Smirking at the horrified realization that appeared in the prisoner's eyes Jester gleefully continued. "Your friends Anzu, Bakura, and Mokuba have been chosen to partake in the game." Waving his hand grandly above the sphere like a ringmaster waving on his top performers, the sphere pulsed faster, and brighter. Slowly but surly images began to form, then crystallize. A view of Anzu, Bakura, and Mokuba stepping out of a helicopter onto the GameMaster's Inc private landing pad appeared before their eyes.  
  
"Well, I need to go great our key players, so I have to leave you now. Enjoy the show, for it will be your friends last." With a poof of pie smelling checkered smoke Jester vanished from view.  
  
"Anzu no!" Screamed Yuugi in warning, pounding his fist against the dome. Kaiba just glared at the Viewing Globe, vowing to punish Peter J. Masters.  
  
  
  
"This is an evil villains hideout? It's so peaceful." Piped up Anzu. Looking around her in amazement Anzu marveled at the sights before her. Rising up the mountainside was a winding, twisting palace. Mist clung tightly to the mountain as if it were afraid to leave. Birds chirped peacefully in neatly trimmed bushes and trees. Insects hummed, buzzed, and whizzed around the trio in quiet contentment. "Now where do we go?"  
  
"I don't know Anzu. Perhaps we should head up the stairway over there. It must lead somewhere." Bakura pointed out. Off to the left of them was an ornate staircase. Craved out of white and black marble the staircase lazily wound its way upwards, quickly vanishing from site behind a curve. Alabaster statues of DM monsters decorated the sides of the staircase.  
  
"Where did that come from? It wasn't here when we first arrived." Mokuba stated. Glaring at the offending staircase Mokuba wondered how in the hell he missed it in the first place.  
  
"So many questions! Why don't you just enjoy the scenery? Smell the roses; watch a butterfly or something else enjoyable like that. Rush, rush, rush is you seem to do. Relax." A perky voice said from behind them. Whirling around in surprise, Anzu, Mokuba, and Bakura found themselves staring at Jester.  
  
"Did I tell you the joke about the duck who to the store to get grapes?" Before Jester could finish Anzu launched herself at him.  
  
"Where did you put Yûgi and Kaiba you monster!" Smirking Jester transported out of Anzu's way.  
  
"Hey, if you don't like jokes, why don't you watch this trick!" Jester taunted from Anzu's left side. Snapping his fingers Jester caused a large polka-dotted rug to appear under their feet. Grabbing a corner, and yanking as hard as he could Jester flipped our hero's off their feet. Before Anzu, Mokuba, and Bakura hit the ground, the scenery changed before their eyes.  
  
Authors Notes: Yes, I know it's short. But I'm having trouble finding decent inspiration for this fanfiction. I didn't want to ruin the story by just rambling on and losing my focus. I'll look for a picture or something to inspire my mind. Until then, it'll be short chapters. 


End file.
